


My Companions

by PorousBubbles



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Home, Hope, Melancholy, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorousBubbles/pseuds/PorousBubbles
Summary: If you take away the writers pen, you will crush their soul.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	My Companions

My thoughts are my companions. 

My dreams are my home.

My words are my hope. 

My pen is my soul.

Take my ideas, I am alone. 

Take my dreams, I am lost.

Take my words, I am bleak.

Take away my pen, and I become inanimate.

A husk of myself.

One can handle loneliness,

One can find a new path upon which to walk,

One can always believe in something, or someone else.

But no one can replace the pen. 

Because what good is a writer, without their soul?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is any more tags that I should add.


End file.
